piratessagafandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ Interaction with players
'How can I talk to other players on the map?' To send a message to a player sailing nearby, click on the blue icon CHAT on the right side of the screen. Here you can write the message or use one of the available emoticons. 'How can my friends help me in the game?' Friends are necessary in the game in several cases: * unlocking some ships requires a certain amount of ingame friends * some "Rule the Zone" missions require completing tasks from friends * equipment needed to harvest cargo on higher levels can be received from friends Your friends can also send you free tools or share their rewards with you. When you visit friend's ingame profile for the first time, you get a random tool. 'How can my friend give me a task in the game?' Tasks from friends will show up on the map without their contribution. All they have to do is have an account in the game. 'Why can't I see my friends on the map?' When you enter the game, you do not necessarily have to be on the same map as your friend. If the map is full of players, you will be on the same map, but different so called "instance" - each has a certain limit of players online. Therefore, it is possible that you will not see your friend on the map, especially in primetime of visits in the game. 'I'd like to send a gift to my friend, but he's not on my friend's list in the game. I've sent him gift before and it worked just fine. What happened?' To the same person you can send 1 gift per 24 hours. After 24 hours since the last gift your friend will be on the list again. 'What is a PvP mode?' PvP (Player vs Player) is a mode that allows you to fight with other players. It's available on every map except for Castaways' Islands and Sunny Isles. 'I can't turn the PvP mode off!' There are some zones that require PvP mode - you can’t turn it off if you are there. These zones are: Treacherous Reefs (Caribbean region), Coconut Islands (Lagoon) and Seals’ Bay (Greenland). 'When I defeated another player, I received a trophy. Where can I find the amount of obtained trophies and what's the difference between them?' All the trophies are shown in your game profile. They also appear when you hover your mouse above yours or your friend’s ingame picture. You can get one trophy per player every 24h - if you kill the same person twice or more during this period, you won’t get another trophy. Throphy's colour depends on the level difference: * gold - defeated player had higher level than you * silver - defeated player had the same level as you * brown - defeated player had lower level than you. 'Other player sunk my ship. When I came back into the game it turned out that my whole cargo was gone!' After each lost battle there's a chance that with the trophy the victor will take your cargo. It works both ways - you also have the chance of getting someone's cargo. Source: http://en.forum.tanadu.com/viewtopic.php?p=1921#p1921/Mia. Category:FAQ